A Puta Pura
by TEAM EON
Summary: Naruto   Lost   Puteiro   WTFIC - Apresento-lhes A PUTA PURA, com uma Sakura-Hinata, uma OC desvairada e um Itachi bonzinho e galudo.  RIPAGEM


**A Puta Pura**

**Ripagem por:** Latios e Latias.

**Autores do original: **The-LoLz-Twins **(Latias: Twins? Os pais dela deviam ser presos, por fazerem duas criaturas iguais a essas!)**

The Virgin Mistress.

OII GENTEEE 8D.** (Latias: Tchau trashers!)**

Bom começar com aquela baboseira toda** (Latias: Bom nada, péssimo!)...** Naruto não eh meu, se fosse vocês não fazem idéia de quanta merda eu iria fazer. **(Latios: Podemos ter alguma ideia com essa fic.)**

Mas então. Essa historia eh mais uma feita por mim e pela Tatah, então espero que vocês gostem D: **(Latias: Não vai rolar, amica.)**

- By Anana.

Capitulo 1

Era a quinta vez que ela se olhava no espelho **(Latios: Realmente... É pura falta do que fazer ou um puta narcisismo?)**, seu rosto cansado demonstrava que ela já não dormia a alguns dias, mas seus pensamentos não saiam do lugar **(Latias: Se eles saíssem, eu começaria a me preocupar.) (Latios: Isso é uma ordem? OK. Mas uma autora com problemas para controlar seus eu-líricos.)**... _Haruno Sakura... Como você chegou aqui?,_ ela se perguntava mais uma vez enquanto novamente começava a passar a maquiagem em seu rosto.**(Latias: Maquiagem não da jeito na cara da Sakura, talvez uma britadeira resolvesse.) (Latios: Ou o Dr. Hollywood. Não. Nem ele.)**

Ela já estava naquela casa faziam 3 dias, porem ainda não tinha a mínima idéia de onde era, **(Latios: COMO ESSA RETARDADA SE ENFIA EM UM BURACO POR TRÊS DIAS E NÃO SABE ONDE ESTÁ? E DE ONDE VEIO A MAQUIAGEM? Espero que ela não tenha perda de memória.)(Latias: Sakura cheiradora de gatinhos ficou doidona e foi parar num lugar desconhecido, não amei.)** tudo que a garota de cabelos róseos sabia e que ela não queria estar ali, e que ela seria forcada **(Latios: GRANDE! Aí acaba essa merda.)** a fazer algo que ela realmente não queria **(Latias: Aham, me engana que eu gosto. Essa vadia tá doida pra começar o "trabalho".)**.

Se vender.**(Latias: Oooh, atenção leitores, é agora que as autoras retardadas tentam nos chocar.) (Latios: Como diria o narrador: "It's not very effective.")**

Ela terminou de se vestir e se arrastou ate a porta **(Latios: Como um zumbi no cio.)(Latias: Como o verme inútil que ela é!)**, enrolando o maximo que podia, segurou a maçaneta, e respirando fundo tomou forças para abri-la **(Latias: Imaginem o peso dessa maçaneta! É de mais de oito mil!) (Latios: Não é possível! Essa Sakura OOC deve estar quebrada.)**, do outro lado a mulher de seus pesadelos a esperava, seu nome era Giuliana, Giuliana Geórgia, **(Latios: Andou vendo muito A Usurpadora, colega.) (Latias: Diga se isso não é um puta nome de traveco!)** ela tinha longos cabelos pretos e uma cara de velha, porem pelo que ela ouvia **(Latios: Sexo auricular?)** das outras garotas que conhecia ali, ela era uma das mais famosas e mais requisitadas, porem Sakura ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir o porque **(Latias: Cara, nessa fic você é uma puta requisitada! Logo qualquer merda faz sucesso.)**.

" Você já terminou?" A sua voz era tão feia quando sua cara **(-Latios forja um laudo para conseguir fazer uma lobotomia na autora-)**, era uma voz aguda e irritante, daquelas que se consegue ouvir a quatro kilometros de distância **(Latios: É um Loudred!)(Latias: O que um pokémon faz aqui? Crossover feelings!)**quando quisesse. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de responder, Giuliana era também, o tipo de pessoa que não aceitava uma resposta com ironia, ou ela iria te dar um sermão de como agir bem** (Latias: Me dar um sermão? Faz-me rir!)**.

Ela sabia, já ouvira vários.

"Sim, Madame." Sakura respondeu, sem olhá-la nos olhos, não devia e também não queria encará-la seriamente, ate por que havia uma bela chance de ter sido ELA que a tivesse levado para aquele inferno **(Latias: Putz, a merda é Yuri! Vou embora Latios.)(Latios: Se eu tenho que aguentar, você também tem.)(Latias: "Nas horas boas e ruins" eu tava bêbada quando concordei com isso.)**.

"O seu primeiro cliente a espera, ele e um cliente extremamente importante aqui, então seja educada e faça exatamente o que ele mandar." **(Latios: Mexplicita, são irmãos siameses?)** Giuliana disse ríspida "Se eu ouvir uma resposta negativa dele, você ira se arrepender."**(Latias: Porque, afinal, faz todo o sentido mandar uma prostituta virgem atender dois clientes importantes... Bem, se isso fosse uma darkfic, bem escrita, eu poderia rir... Um pouco.) (Latios: E COM IRA!)**

"Sim, Madame."

"Você sabe aonde fica o quarto principal não sabe?" **(Latios: Claro! Todo mundo sabe onde fica o quarto principal não sabe.)**

"Sim, Madame."

"Ametista esta te esperando La** (Latias: Quem é La? E como ela surgiu Ali? - piadinha fail -) **, ela era te informar dos básicos **(*Latias cheira pó de pedra lunar pra ver se a frase fica com sentido, mas não obtêm sucesso.*)(*Latios vai até as Ilhas Redemoinho pedir mesada adiantado pro titio Lugia, como desculpa para fugir dessa merda.*)**, não faça nada estúpido." A velhota disse finalmente, já se afastando de Sakura. Ela estava realmente perdida ali, e a ultima frase dita pela chefe havia soado mais como uma ameaça, do que como um conselho.

A garota de cabelos róseos foi andando lentamente ate o quarto principal, ela realmente não queria fazer aquilo **(Latias: Me engana que eu gosto. ¬.¬)**. Ela era uma ninja, ela podia muito bem fugir dali, se o seu chakra não tivesse sido selado **(Latias: Uahahahaha, PORRA, ESSA DROGA NÃO É UA?) (Latios: PERA AÍ. ELA É NINJA? E PUTA? UMA PUTA NINJA? Ninja do Funk, olha a concorrência.)**. Ela se culparia eternamente por isso.

"Anda logo, Haruno!" Gritou Ametista do outro lado do corredor. "O seu cliente não e exatamente o que chamamos de paciente! **(*Latias imagina a Sakura fantasiada de médica e vomita.* - piadinha fail 2 -)**"

"Já estou indo" Ela respondeu, porem havia falado muito baixo para a companheira ouvir.

"Vou te explicar o básico, o resto você consegue descobrir sozinha" Ametista suspirou com pressa **(Latios: Ou ela engasgou ou... Nem quero pensar o que ela estava fazendo. -FELLATIO FEELINGS-)** " O seu cliente pode fazer o que quiser, pode te pedir o que ele quiser, e você não tem opção de não fazer ou não, você só não pode fazer, bom, você sabe." **(Latios: Ou ela falou em Klingon, ou eu tô muito mal em português, ou essa frase não fez o menor sentido. Vou ficar com a terceira opção para o bem de minha sanidade mental.)**

"Entendo..."**(Latias: Pois eu não, desde "Bom começar" não entendo nada desse lixo.)**

"Voce tem que oferecer comida e bebida pra ele varias vezes, e tem que ser muito gentil, entendeu?" **(Latios: QUEM É ESSE POKÉMON? UMA PUTA-BABÁ? OU UMA BABÁ-NINJA-PUTA-SOMETHINGELSE?)**

"Entendi" **(Latios: Tá sabendo legal você, hein?)**

"Ta bom, boa sorte." Logo depois que Ametista terminou a frase ela virou as costas e entrou em outro quarto, da qual poucos segundos depois vieram algumas risadinhas masculinas. "Nojenta" Pensou a Haruno. **(Latios: QUEM É A NINJA-PUTA-BABÁ-PASSIVA? Obrigado.)**

Ela mais uma vez respirou fundo **(Latias: Carai, que puta raiva dessa Sakura asmática!) (Latios: Fellatio, fellatio...)** e foi para frente da porta, batendo-a para avisar que havia chegado, tomou um susto quando ouviu a voz de seu cliente o outro lado falando que a mesma podia entrar. **(Latios: Einstein ficaria surpreso com as dimensões dessa fic.)**

Sakura abriu a porta lentamente, olhando para baixo, entrou no quarto,** (Latias: Uma vírgula fugitiva! Pegue-a Latios.) (Latios: O Box tá cheio.)** e a fechou. Ao fazer o mesmo ela percebeu que o quarto estava meio escuro, somente as lamparinas do lado de seu cliente estavam acesas, sendo assim ele era a única coisa visível no quarto. **(Latios: E as lamparinas? E os móveis? E as paredes? Caralho, isso é um genjutsu, só pode.)** Ela olhou para ele lentamente, e tentou abrir um sorriso, sem muito sucesso. **(Latios: E ele era uma massa disforme. Um ditto, talvez. Um ditto com olhos vermelhos.)**

" M-Meu nome e Haruno Sakura... E-Eu irei te a-atender essa noite... **(Latias: Sakura, puta pura incorporou a Hinata, joia rara. Novas trashers surgem, mas clássicos serão sempre clássicos.)**" Disse a ninja, gaguejando.

"Você e nova aqui, não e, Sakura?" O cliente disse, debochando-a **(Latias: O cliente é vidente, novos poderes do Sharingan? Opa, spoiller. *assovia*) (Latios pega a pokédex: Síntaxe. Pokémon Lendário. Raríssimo em fics trash. Não pode ser encontrado nessa.)**.

"Sim..."

"Venha aqui." Ele disse, abrindo um sorriso **(Latias: Cara, a hora que o Itachi sorri, é o momento em que mais se deve sentir medo!)** enquanto apontava para a poltrona ao lado dele. "Eu não mordo" **(Latios: E quanto às fãs de crossover Naruto/Twilight? Deve-se sempre lembrar delas. Itachi vampiro chupador de cabras tem aos montes. 8D)**

Com as pernas bambas e sem jeito sentou-se ao lado dele, fazendo-o soltar uma pequena risada.

"O que alguém como você veio fazer em um lugar como esse?" Ele perguntou, ele tinha uma cara seria, porem olhava-a nos olhos **(Latias: Uahahahaha, Se fodeu Sakura!)** educadamente.

"Na verdade... Eu não sei como vim parar aqui. **(Latias:... Só lembro do Shika me oferecendo uma erva maneira, o resto é branco...) (Latios: "No último episódio de Lost...")**" Ela disse, olhando para o lado, porem fora impedia pelo cliente, que segurou seu rosto para que ela olhasse novamente em seu olhos.** (Latios: Red Moon... You saw me standing alone...)**

"Não tenha medo, eu não mordo." **(Latios: Pode revelar, cara. Você é um Tzimisce.)** Ele sorriu gentilmente. " O que você fazia antes de vir parar aqui?"

" Eu era uma ninja **(Latias: Há controvérsias quanto a isso. u.u)**"

"Horas, temos uma ninja aqui! Por que não foge então?" Ele disse, ainda sorrindo do mesmo modo.

O nervosismo de Sakura havia estranhamente passado, ela se sentia ate que confortável perto dele, ele era simpático, e parecia gentil.** (Latios: Eu aguentei enquanto pude. PODEM PARAR COM ESSA PORRA DE GREVE AGORA, ACENTOS. Não há mais motivos para tal. Portugal nem aceitou a nova norma.)** Porem **(Latios: Isso foi um não, certo? O mundo tá uma merda mesmo.)** ele tinha uma cara muito familiar, ela já tinha o visto em algum lugar, porem não conseguia recordar de onde. "**(Latias: Porque sou fraca, inutil e ooc demais pra isso.)**Meu chakra foi selado." Ela respondeu envergonhada. **(Latios: Não tá óbvio? Ele usou um genjutsu pra te enfiar em um puteiro e fazer o trabalho que o irmão gay dele não fez. Pronto, falei.)**

"Ah sim... Você disse que seu nome e Haruno Sakura, ne?"

"Sim... Porem o senhor não me falou o seu nome." Ela respondeu, olhando novamente para baixo, **(Latios: Tava conferindo o estrago.)** porem dessa vez o cliente não havia a impedido.

Ela não iria esquecer ele muito cedo, ele possuía longos cabelos negros, e olhos no mesmo tom, com certas marcas estranhas em baixo de seus olhos **(Latias: Por Arceus, quem será? Essas amebas ainda insistem em fazer mistério *Bebe seiva de Oddish pra aliviar o desgosto*)**, ela sabia que ele era um ninja, pois ele estava com o cabelo marcado pela bandana **(Latios: Porco.)**, o que era de certo modo engraçado, porem ele não parecia como um, ele usava uma blusa social preta, e uma calca normal jeans **(Latias: Algo realmente incomum, levando em conta que ninjas usam macacões laranjas.)**. E ele também não parecia alguém que usava muito a forca **(Latias: Não com frequência, apenas aos fins de semana, pra alongar o pescoço. -piadinha fail 3-)**.

Mas mesmo assim ele ainda era muito familiar **(Latios: Outro capacho de magos, vê se pode.)**, ele a lembrava do primeiro garoto na qual ela se apaixonou. **(Latios: OK, o primeiro amor da Sakura era um traveco e ela só percebeu isso quando tava dentro. Freak.)** Uchiha Sasuke. **(Latios: Tá explicado.)** Eles tinham os mesmos olhos, porem não poderia ser ninguém relacionado, Itachi estava morto, ou pelo menos era o que ela tinha ouvido, e o resto da família havia sido assassinada, então não tinha condições de ser alguém da família.**(Latias: Ok, agora que as autoras retardadas deixaram bem claro que o personagem não pode ser quem é, dá pra seguirmos com a fic e acabarmos logo com isso?)**

" Meu nome, não importa, chame-me do que achar melhor..." **(Latios: Que tal Mimosa? Ou fru-fru?)**

"S-Senhor, posso chama-lo de senhor então?"

"Ah, **(Latias:...Prefiro que me chame de Diva, migs!)** eu pareço tao velho assim?" Ele comentou, rindo.

" N-não, não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!"

"Irei te dar uma dica então. Meu nome começa com I" **(Latios: Já sei! Ele é um dispositivo da Apple!)(Latias: iAkatsuki, adquira já o seu!)**

"Irei te chamar de I-San então!" Ela disse, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. "Pode ser?"

"Pode sim." Ele respondeu, sorrindo junto. "Haruno, mas me diga, quantos anos você tem?"

"Ah... 16..." **(Latios: Parapedofilia Crônica: Eu vejo crianças. Fazendo sexo. O tempo todo.)**

"Você não e um pouco bem nova para estar aqui?"

"Mais ou menos." A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça de Sakura depois de sua pergunta era _Eu não estou aqui exatamente por que eu quero... , _porem ela não podia falar isso para seu cliente, não seria nem educado nem normal **(Latias: Nops, normal é uma pirralha de 16 anos, "ninja" e virgem trabalhar num prostíbulo! Em que mundo essas acéfalas vivem?)**.

"Mas então..." Itachi **(Latios: Espero que isso não tenha sido proposital. De verdade.)** sussurrou, se aproximando um pouco mais de Sakura. "Você não tem medo de ficar aqui?"

Sakura não respondeu, somente se afastou um pouco por causa do susto. Ela não queria que ele tentasse nada, ele parecia tão simpático que por um segundo havia esquecido por alguns momentos o porquê ele estava la, e que ele estava pagando para isso.

"T-Tenho..."

Ela olhou bem para ele, assustada, ela podia ver o que ele planejava fazer, ate por que ele não iria sair dali, pagando, e sem nada, mas ela não estava pronta, e os olhos deles diziam o que ele desejava.**(Latias: Esse Itachi OOC fumou comida pokémon pra desejar a tábua-nin, só pode.)**

"I-San... O senhor não quer algo para beber ou para comer?" Sakura disse, se levantando rapidamente.

O cliente a impediu de se levantar **(Latias: Agora o Itachi também volta no tempo, mais algum novo jutsu?)**, segurando-a, e logo depois puxando-a para que ela se sentasse em uma das pernas dele **(Latias: A terceira...)**.

"Não tenha medo." **(Latios: "Agora já entrou tudo.")** Ele sorriu, porem dessa vez de um modo um pouco malicioso "Por mais que eu queria, não vou fazer nada de tão ruim assim..."** (Latios: Porque, afinal de contas, agora ele percebeu que ela é uma moça ingênua e indefesa. Ah, vá catar o cu da minhoca.)**

Ela o encarou assustada, ela queria se soltar, mas sabia que 1. Ele era forte demais para isso, 2. Ela levaria uma bronca depois, e a mesma sabia que não seria nem um pouco divertido **(Latias: Realmente, entre ser estuprada e levar bronca, a primeira parece bem mais divertida. ¬¬) (Latios: Conheço garotas que prefeririam a primeira opção; Afinal, é o Itachi.)**.

"Me diga... Você já atendeu alguém antes de mim?" Ele perguntou, agora serio.

"N-Não senhor..."

"Hmmm..." Ele largou o braço de Sakura, deixando-a livre para sair, porem as pernas dela estavam bambas demais para que ela conseguisse levantar. "O que você faria se eu fosse algum velho nojento?" **(Latios: Talvez relutasse mais em ser estuprada. Talvez não. É a Sakura, e essa oportunidade pode ser única.)**

"E-Eu não sei..."

"Hmmm... Entendo..." Ele comentou, soltando uma risada **(Latias: Ok, Itachi gargalhando me dá pesadelos.)**.

Ele passou lentamente os dedos no rosto dela, sorrindo gentilmente.

Ela conseguia ver nos olhos dele que ele estava prestes a pular em cima dela, literalmente, ela so não entendia por que o mesmo não fazia. **(Latias: Talvez, porque ela esta no colo dele e isso torna fisicamente impossível a ação, mas só talvez.) (Latios: Por favor, me diz que aparece o Naruto e o Lee e eles dizem: PEGADINHA DO MALLANDRO! IÉ IÉ!)**

Quer dizer. **(Latios: Quer dizer o quê? Explicite-me.)** Sakura sempre havia sonhado em passar momentos assim com o namorado, o amor de sua vida, não com um completo estranho, mas como ele mesmo falou, antes ele, que era extremamente atraente, do que um velho nojento... **(Latias: Ha! Só aparecer um moreno gato pra putinha interior da Sakura aflorar.) (Latios: Como eu disse, uma oportunidade ÚNICA!) **Ela ainda sentia medo, mas ela já havia se conformado com a idéia, ela já havia se conformado que perderia sua primeira vez **(Latios: Ahhh... Sakura, Sakura, você é uma ingrata. Muitas garotas aproveitariam muito bem uma primeira vez com o Itachi. Por quê diabos você vai perdê-la?)** com um completo estranho **(Latias: Porque com conhecidos, ela já era rodada)**, mas ela não conseguia se imaginar fazendo varias coisas com varias pessoas, o que era, não somente na opinião dela, extremamente nojento **(Latias: Fazer várias coisas, com várias pessoas, tipo jogar futebol ou nadar na piscina. Nojento realmente**.)

"I-San... O senhor não quer mesmo nada para beber?"**(Latias: Sakura tentando embebedar o Itachi, antes que ele recobre a consciência e desista de comê-la.)** Ela perguntou, virando o rosto para que ele parasse de tocá-la.

"Um copo de água estaria mais do que bom, por favor."

Sakura rápida e desajeitadamente saiu do quarto, correndo para a cozinha, onde ametista a esperava.

"Nossa."

"O que foi?" Sakura a perguntou, nervosa.

"Você ainda esta vestida." Ela soltou uma pequena gargalhada "E arrumada."

"Não deveria estar?"

"Na verdade não."

Sakura pegou um copo no armário de vidro que ficava perto da pia, e rapidamente o encheu de água não muito gelada, porem também não quente, pois havia esquecido de perguntar qual das duas o cliente preferiria **(Latias: Informação EXTREMAMENTE Irrelevante pra fic, prossiga)**.

Ela voltou para o quarto lentamente, ela estava com um pouco de medo de voltar, ela não sabia o que ele poderia fazer agora. Ela chegou na frente da porta **(Latias: Já cansei desses ela's repetitivos, use sinônimos, porra! "A inutil", "a puta pura", "a vergonha ninja", etc.)** e depois de juntar muita coragem, bateu na porta **(Latias: Chego a conclusão que essas "autoras" tem muito medo de portas, a Sakura precisa juntar coragem toda vez que chega perto de uma!)**, onde novamente ouviu a voz de seu cliente a avisando que ela podia entrar. **(Latios: Afinal, ele é o dono do puteiro. Será?)**

"Bem vinda de volta" Ele comentou sorrindo.

Ela sorriu discretamente, ela conseguia sentir suas pernas tremendo, ela tinha que chegar la rápido, ou ia acontecer algo muito, MUITO ruim **(Latias: Falando sério, essas duas não completaram a quinta serie? USEM SINÔNIMOS, CACETA!)**.

"A-Aqui..." Ela disse, entregando o copo para ele, mas no momento que ela sentiu a mao dele encostando na dela ela levou um susto, soltando o copo, causando obviamente, um belo acidente. "De-desculpa! Eu não queria... Eu vou secar imediatamente!"

Ela correu ate a mesinha que ficava no canto do quarto, pegando uma toalha.

"O-Onde caiu?" Ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Não tem problema, pode deixar que eu me limpo..."

"N-Não... Eu insisto..." Ela disse, depois de encontrar a mancha causada pela água bem no meio de sua blusa. _Espero que não seja cara_. Ela pensou. **(Latios: Alou autoras classe pobre, roupas caras PODEM ser molhadas! O que estraga quando lava é roupa vagabunda.)**

"Você realmente não precisa..." Ele comentou com uma voz bem baixa depois que ela começou a passar o pano no molhado para que o estrago secasse.

"M-Mas..." Ela disse, envergonhada, ela sussurrou licensa logo depois disso e começou a abrir os botões da camisa social dele **(Latias: Não sei o que significa "Licensa", mas deve ser "tire a roupa" ou algo do tipo, danada!)**, secando por baixo da mesma.

"Sakuraaa..." Ele disse, com um tom de voz que ela não entendeu.**(Latias: Itachi utilizando frequências que só podem ser ouvidas por cachorros.)**

Ela o encarou, ela tinha uma feição um pouco estranha, ela escorregou, caindo em cima dele, ao se levantar ela sentiu algo meio estranho **(*Latias cansa de comentar a repetição de ela's e vai caçar uns rattatas de aperitivo*) (Latios: O algo meio estranho seria um volume no meio das pernas? Ah, é. Ou esse Itachi tomou viagra, ou a Sakura tá BEEEEEEEEEEEM diferente.)**.

"Ah meu Deus! **(Latios: Cristianismo em Naruto. IMPERDOÁVEL. *Lança um raio psíquico nas autoras*)** Desculpe e-eu..." Ela disse, se afastando. Ela nunca tinha visto um homem exitado na vida **(Latias: Acho que também nunca vi, o que é isso?) (Latios: É um homem que acabou de hesitar sobre alguma coisa. Ou não.)**, e ela realmente não esperava algo tão... inesperado. **(*Latios vai caçar o Capitão Óbvio e tirar umas satisfações com ele*)**

"Tudo bem..." Ele disse, suspirando. "Eu que tenho que me desculpar."**(Latias: Claro, porque se você paga uma prostituta e fica excitado na frente dela, deve se sentir culpado! *Joga uma pokebola na lógica e a captura, de tão enfraquecida que está*)**

"N-Não eu... Ah merda." Ela resmungou, irritada.

Ele se levantou, e segurou o rosto dela, sorrindo."Isso e perfeitamente normal."**(Latias: O Itachi ter uma ereção porque a Sakura-sem-sal tocou nele? Discordo.)**

"Eu imagino." Ela disse, agora que Sakura estava irritada ela não conseguiria segurar a língua, e isso não seria nem um pouco simpático **(Latias: Oh, Entei, onde essa Sakura OOC pretende enfiar a língua?)**.

Ele levantou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, e ainda sorrindo sussurrou. "Pelo menos eu não são um velho gordo e nojento... Sem ofensas para quem e, obviamente... Mas acho que você me entende." **(Latios: Acho que só um suicida se consideraria um velho gordo e nojento. Mas, enfim... Essa frase me soou um tanto politicamente correta.)**

"Ahn..." Ela começou a se acalmar, e ela conseguia sentir o nervoso voltar, o estomago dela já havia virado de ponta cabeça. Ela nunca esteve tão perto assim nem de mulher, muito menos de algum homem **(Latias: Sakura se esqueceu das tardes atrás da academia ninja com a Ino.)**! Ainda mais algum atraente como ele. "V-Verdade..."

Sakura virou a cara, envergonhada.

"Não me diga que..." Ele comentou, meio surpreso. " Você nunca beijou ninguém na vida?"

Ela levou meio que um susto com a pergunta, olhando pra ele envergonhada, e logo depois desviando o olhar novamente. "Na verdade não."

"Você... Eh extremamente interessante." Ele disse, rindo.**(Latias: Nada mais interessante que pagar pra ficar com uma garota que mal sabe beijar na boca, Fuck Itachi OOC!) (Latios: Itachi e suas ervas. Falei pra parar quando o olho tinha ficado vermelho.)**

"C-Como?"

"Em um lugar como esse sem nenhuma experiência, isso eh interessante." Ele comentou, sorrindo.

"Ahhh..."

Ele se aproximou novamente, levantando o rosto de Sakura para que ela olhasse para ele. "Então..."

"O-O que?" Ela disse, nervosa.

"Vou roubar o primeiro então." Ele disse, tomando-a em um beijo calmo.

Sakura ficou surpresa, e não reagiu no começo, mas logo se acostumou com a idéia de beijar alguém tão atraente assim, mesmo ele sendo um completo estranho. Ele a segurou pela cintura assim que sentiu que ela não conseguiria se agüentar em pe por causa do nervosismo, não era a primeira vez que ele roubava o primeiro beijo de alguém, na verdade já havia feito isso varias vezes, porem dessa vez ela não havia pulado em cima dele implorando para que ele fizesse tal façanha como era o normal **(Latias: Nota pras autoras de 12 anos BV's; Se você pula em cima de alguém implorando pra que ele te beije, não é roubo. É pena.) (Latios: Pena de morte, tá acatando?)**.

Ela sentiu o cliente a empurrar de volta ao sofá, fazendo-a sentar, e logo ele se ajoelhou no chão roubando outro beijo rápido.

"E ai?" Ele perguntou, sem se afastar muito.

"E ai o que?" Ela perguntou com uma voz extremamente baixa, ela não conseguia nem respirar nem pensar direito, era muita informação para uma cabeça como a dela, MUITA informação **(Latias: E eu pensando, que cabia muita coisa naquela testa king-size.)**.

"Foi tão ruim assim?" Ele perguntou, se afastando.

Ele queria, de verdade, pular em cima dela, arrancar suas roupas a forca **(Latias: Ok, qual é a dessas autoras com métodos medievais cruéis de matar?)** e atacá-la, porem isso estragaria o plano todo, e ele não estava disposto a isso.

"N-Não..." Ela disse, olhando para o lado.

"Que bom..." Ele sorriu, sem olhar novamente para ela. "bom... Meu tempo acabou. Irei me retirar. Tenha um bom dia, Haruno-San." E depois de terminar a frase ele saiu do quarto, deixando-a la, desfigurada.**(Latias: Espera, o Itachi destrói a cara da Sakura e essa parte as autoras não narram? MALDITAS!) (Latios: A partir do parágrafo anterior, só me resta dizer uma coisa: ALLAH! ALLAH! ALLAH, MEU BOM ALLAH! -Q)**

Ela não conseguia se levantar, imaginando o que havia acontecido ali **(Latias: Somos duas, quero saber como ele a desfigurou.) (Latios: Leitores, se não abandonaram isso até agora, o façam e assistam a um episódio qualquer de Lost {não faz diferença qual} e vocês acharão muito melhor. -fikdik)**, ela tinha acabado de dar seu primeiro beijo para um completo estranho, extremamente gostoso. Que tipo de louca ela era?

"Você AINDA esta de roupas?" Disse Ametista correndo para dentro do quarto. **(Latias: Que raios é isso? Essa OC chega do nada reclamando da Sakura estar vestida. Vai rolar um estupro yuri aqui, porr'acaso?) (Latios: POR FAVOR, VAI MELHORAR PELO MENOS O ENREDO. 8D *cata as Yuri Balls*)**

"Pois eh." Respondeu a rosada, não muito alto, se levantando da poltrona lentamente.

"Meu Deus, eu não estaria com essa cara se fosse eu que tivesse atendido um homem daqueles." Ela disse, olhando discretamente para fora da porta, onde o cliente de Sakura ainda se afastava.

"Que bom pra você."

"Aii. Mau humorada!" Ametista resmungou, saindo do quarto irritada.

-x-

Umh... E ai, gostaram? D:**(Latias: Não, na verdade, odiamos. =P)**

Eh so o primeiro capitulo, e ta meio pequeeenoooo... **(Latios: Muita informação desnecessária, nenhum conteúdo. Não vejo pra quê alongar.)**Mas sei la...

REVIEWS PLEAAAAASE . (:**(Latias: Pode deixar...) **


End file.
